The abused and the Neglected
by Kylefan1990
Summary: When Kenny is on the verge of dying from being beaten, he runs away to Kyle. Please note that this will not be slash,just a really strong friendship. KyleKennyStrong friendship only


**Hey everyone! This little story is about how Kenny is daily being abused by his drunken father. When Kenny gets beat to death and is on the verge of dying he stays at one of his friend's house. In this case it will be Kyle. This will not be slash. This just contains a friend's care for another. A strong bond between them. With that little note out of the way here is the story. **

**The abused and the neglected**

I woke up in a panic. My arms had been cut open and bleeding. My father was an asshole for beating me. Sometimes it was with knifes, beer bottles, however, most of the time it was with a cowhide belt. Each and every night he would come home drunk. "Where the hell is that damn kid?" he would say half drunk. Once I had tried running but that was no good. I shivered as he led me up to the bed. There he would order me to strip down to my boxers. He would then get what I called the weapon of the day. His weapon today was new, Rubbing Alcohol. I screamed and tried to run, but the monster grabbed me and shoved me to the bed. He then opened the bottle and poured it all over my body. At first I could not feel anything then the pain came. I screamed and writhed about. It felt like my skin was on fire.

He then got a funnel and held it to my mouth. I would not open my mouth. My mouth hurt so much and I screamed, he quickly poured a huge amount down my throat. The horrible tasting liquid ran down my tongue. It tasted horrible. I then felt sick to my stomach. I got up and delivered a blow to my dad. He was so drunk that he passed out immediately. I got up and ran. I ran out of my house and over to the only place I knew I would be accepted. My stomach burned and I felt like I was going to throw up. I took off my hood and threw it aside. I was now struggling to breath, my vision was blurred. I was now at the house. I ran into the door and knocked rather softly but they still herd nonetheless. The door opened and I saw Kyle. "Kenny what is wrong?" I was stumbling around and Kyle then noticed my bruises. "HOLY SHIT KENNY!" he screamed. I then threw up on his matt and passed out.

I awoke sometime later to see that Kyle was looking over me. "Kyle? What happened?" I then got up. I noticed that I was in a bed. "Where am I?" I said. Kyle I noticed was crying. He then proceeded to tell me that he knew of my dad's beatings. The doctor then told him that my father had forced Rubbing Alcohol down your throat. "I was so worried Kenny. Right after you passed out, I ran to get my mom. I showed her your scars and how you passed out. She saw the vomit on the floor and went to drive you to the hospital. The doctors were able save you and say that you had to be treated by us." Kyle still resumed his crying. "I was so worried about you. I have bad news Kenny. Stan moved out of state and Cartman does not care for me. You are the only one I have left. If you died I would have no one in this fucked up world." Kyle then hugged Kenny. Kenny was a little taken aback, but then hugged Kyle back. "I thought I lost you. I never left your side." He smiled a little now, "my mom screamed at me to come home but I refused. Thank god you are alive. Oh and one more thing, we called child services, we had your dad sent to jail. They are going to give the death sentence for trying to kill you." I was relieved but that quickly fell. "Kyle where will I live?" Kyle now beamed at me. "With us. You can sleep on a mattress in my room. You are now part of the family. Welcome Kenny." Kyle then flung his arms around me again.

A little while later we were on our way to Kyle's home or now I suppose it was my home too. Kyle kept on talking and talking. I was surprised that I even survived that abuse from my dad. We arrived and Kyle's mom said "alright everyone out!" We all stepped out of the car. When I got through the door Ike Kyle's brother tackled me and said, "Kenny here… ba ba ba ba ba." Kyle and I laughed at Ike. We were still 9 but Ike was still a baby. Kyle then told me I can go up to his room and play his Gamecube. I told him that I would rather stay down and watch Terrance and Phillip. He grinned at me and sat down to watch the two Canadians.

"Hey Terrance"

"Yes Phillip!"

"What is brown and heard all over?"

"I don't know Phillip, What?

Phillip then leans over and farts. The fart is still going on and Kyle and I are laughing our heads off. About an hour is going by and Phillip is still farting. HE finally stops and everything is silent. Then Terrance says "Oh god, it smells oh god help me" Terrance then clutches his heart and falls to the ground. Kyle and I are laughing so hard that we fall off the couch. Phillip looks at the passed out Terrance and says, "I wonder why that happened all I had was a lot of beans." Phillip then realizes what happened and says "Turn that fucken camera off." The screen goes blank and Kyle and I are still laughing our heads off. Suddenly a news bulletin shows up and same boring guy comes on. "Thanks Tom, I am standing outside the South Park Prison where just recently Stuart McCormick escaped. We were only going to shoot out his brains and feed them to the fish. If you seen Mr. McCormick please call the police."

We instantly stop laughing and turn to one another. Kyle nods and I soon get off the couch. I manage to lock and bar every window and door, even the one that no one knows about. "Kenny your dad is going to find and kill you. But Dammit we own you know, we wont wet you go if he kills me." Kyle then realizes what he said and quickly falls silent. I then start crying. Kyle puts an arm around me and tells me that they will not let him go. I said that I wanted to be the brother and by golly I will stay. "Don't worry about me Kyle, after all these years I am finally going to get back at my dad for cutting me with that knife."

Kyle gasped but I was being serious. My dad took out a knife and then started to play tic tac toe with it. I then lifted up my shirt to show Kyle. Kyle nearly fainted because I had a big gaping gash on my back. It hurt like hell sure but you get used to it. I then asked if he had the largest knife in the house. He looked down at his feet before answering me. "Kenny, I never told you this but I snuck in a chainsaw. From this day on no one but you and me know it exists." I smiled and my grin turned evil. "Well I can hardly wait to see my daddy," I say in an evil way. Kyle gasps at me and looks scared. "I won't kill you Kyle. Not unless you start beating me and cutting me. I doubt that will ever happen." I then head upstairs and go into Kyle's room. It has a cot on the floor which looks very comfy.

I then hop into it and go right to sleep.

(Kyle's Point of View)

I then came into the room soon after. I saw Kenny already asleep on the cot that my mom made him and I smile. I then take a blanket that was on the floor and put it on him. He smiles in his sleep. I was so glad that he had joined the family. I always thought he would be better as a Brovoloski then a McCormick. I then go downstairs to warn my mom of the upcoming danger that Kenny was in. When I told her she freaked out. I then told her that Kenny barred everything. She sighs relieved and tells me to keep an eye on him. I told her I would and that she would have been crazy to not look after Kenny. I then walked up to my room shut out the light and stripped to my boxers. I glanced at Kenny who was moving around. One point he managed to take off his shirt, and I presumed that he was having another sex dream. I then got tired and put my head n the pillow and went to sleep.

(Kenny's point of view)

I was dreaming about a lot of stuff. I then had a really scary nightmare that involved my dad. In it I was walking to school when Kyle came up. He grinned and then turned into my dad. He grinned evilly and threw a sharp knife at me. I then woke up in a pile of sweat I found that I had taken off my shirt again. Kyle must have heard me screaming because he woke up and turned on the light. "Kenny it is five in the mourning what is it?" I then told him my dream. He sat up more alert now.

(Kyle's point of view)

I was happily dreaming of things when I heard a scream from Kenny. I woke up instantly but still tired. "Kenny it is 5 in the mourning, what is it. Kenny then told me about a scary dream he had. I listened and gasped. "I turned into your dad and threw a knife at you." I said scared. "Kyle I need to go to the bathroom." Kenny then got up and went to the bathroom. I watched him some more before going back to bed.

(Kenny's point of view)

I told Kyle the dream I had and after that I felt sick so I asked if I could go to the bathroom. He said I could and I got up and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and proceeded to the toilet. I sat down on it. I heard something come from the window. Curious I went over to the window. Suddenly my dad's face grinned from the window. I screamed and proceeded to go to the door. My dad punched through the window and glass was everywhere. I tripped and I saw him laugh as he came toward me. "Kyle! Kyle HELP!" I screamed. My dad laughed and grabbed me at the throat. I heard a boom at the door. I knew that Kyle and his parents were up and trying to get through the door. I was being choked very hard and my dad was laughing. Kyle suddenly burst through the door and gasped as he saw my dad and what he was doing.

Then his parents came in. My dad laughed gave one final squeeze and dropped me to the floor. I could not breathe at all.

(Kyle's point of view)

I was just about to go off into sleep land again when I heard another scream. It was coming from the bathroom. Grabbing a nearby ax, I ran over to the bathroom. My mom and dad were up too and were yelling at me to get the door down. I chopped through the door. I then shoved the door and it collapsed. I gasped as I saw Kenny's dad and was choking Kenny. I screamed at my mom and dad to bring something anything to get him off. My dad handed me a knife. My mom however looked worried about me having a knife. I ran through the door and saw something that made me want to die. Kenny's dad gave one final choke and dropped Kenny. Kenny hit the ground not breathing. I screamed and then ran right at Kenny's dad. He laughed and took me in his hands and threw me back. I landed with a thud but was back on my feet.

I then looked at the knife and ran up to the crazy man and stabbed him right in the heart. He clutched his chest and fell down. My parents gasped as they came running in. I looked at Kenny and screamed. I then opened his mouth and started blowing into it. I then hit Kenny on the chest several times. Kenny gave a weak moan but surly was alive. I was so happy that I threw my hands around him. Kenny then got up and walked over to his dead father. "Rest in hell you old Bastard." Kenny said. He kicked the body a few times and turned toward us. "Do you still want me?" We looked at each other and I said, "Yes Kenny, we would be honored to have you in our family. Kenny was really please and said, well mom," here he turned to Kyle's mom, "What shell we do first?"

(Kenny's point of view)

It had been a week since I moved into Kyle's house. We gave my dad a funeral and really did not have much to say about him. I could not believe that I was now a Brovoloski. My mother was really nice to me. I learned to get along with Ike. I promised myself that when Ike got older. I would show him some of the horror flicks i have seen.

(One Year Later)

It was my 10th birthday and Kyle and the rest of my family were celebrating. "Happy birthday Kenny!" he said. I grinned as I took my seat at the table. I was living with the Brofliskis for a year now and I have been very happy. My mother then took out a big cake that said "Happy 10th Birthday Kenny!" I grinned. I was never acknowledged when I was at my real home. Every birthday, they would grunt when I entered the room. They completely ignored my birthday.

Kyle then took out a brightly colored package. "Kenny I knew you always wanted this and I saved up my money to give it to you." I opened it with fast fingers. Inside was the new Xbox 360. I also got the game Call of Duty 2. I gasped and I threw my hand around Kyle. "Thank you so much Kyle." I said. He laughed and said that he hoped that I will put it to good use. "Now I can play the new Call of Duty 2." Kyle said, "If you want after you open your presents, I will play the game with you." I nodded. I then took a small package that was from my mother. Inside was the Terrance and Phillip movie, Asses of Fire. I can not believe it. I thought she hated them. "Thanks so much mom!" I said. Kyle as well looked shocked. Ike had given me a wallet. I smiled at Kyle and he nodded toward our mom. "Thanks so much Ike." I said. "Kyle, I want to go play the new game now." Kyle laughed and punched me lightly on the shoulder. Then laughing at each other, we went up the stairs and to Kyle's room to set the Xbox up.

**The End **

**That was a sweet story now was it. I do not own the Xbox 360 I just played the Call of Duty 2 game at Wall mart. I pretty much get killed a lot but I like it all the same. This was book one in a series. The series is of Kenny living with Kyle and having many adventures. I will be working on book 2 soon. Please read and review. Bye for now!**


End file.
